


In which Seffie has opinions

by Overlord_Bethany



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlord_Bethany/pseuds/Overlord_Bethany
Summary: Little Seffie is too young not to be honest with her grandmother.





	In which Seffie has opinions

The redheaded child shuffled her feet in the doorway until her grandmother beckoned for her to approach. From her teeth worrying her lip to her wriggling toes, she gave off waves of anxiety. The dowager princess of Sturmhalten leaned down to pat her granddaughter on the head. 

“Seffie, dear, what’s the matter?”

The child gazed up at her with wide, watery eyes. “Grandmama, is Tarvek going to be killed?”

“Oh, now, why would you say that?” If someone had been speaking carelessly, that someone would surely pay for it. 

“Well.” Xerxsephina sniffled and moved to wipe her nose with the edge of her sleeve. Her grandmother’s disapproving stare stopped her before she could finish the motion, and she let her hand fall to her side. “People get killed all the time.”

“So they do, my dear. What has you so worried for Tarvek?”

“If he’s killed, then Martellus will be king.” Seffie’s small face screwed up into a grimace. “I don’t want Martellus to be king.”

How interesting. “And why not? Wouldn’t you like being so close to the throne?”

“No!” Xerxsephina stamped her foot. “When we play, he always wants to change the game. And not even because he wants to play Poison instead of Alliances. He just wants to change it so he can get away with changing it.”

“Aha.” The old woman hid a smile behind her hand. “And Tarvek doesn’t do that?”

Seffie’s crimson curls bobbed as she shook her head. “Tarvek’s always playing two games at once, but he doesn’t make us stop playing the first game. He just really likes Secrets, and that’s fine.” She chewed her lip again. “He won’t be killed, will he?”

“Well.” The old woman tugged her granddaughter close for a hug. “I guess that depends on how good he is at playing Secrets.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've started cross-posting from my fiction blog on Tumblr. This will be a lengthy process.


End file.
